


The Price of Things

by Bliss_abri



Series: TKS Secret Santa 2020 (Dr. STONE) [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Incest, M/M, Money, Sibling Incest, TKSSecretSanta2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_abri/pseuds/Bliss_abri
Summary: Dragos were something too complicated for Ginro.
Relationships: Ginrou & Kinrou (Dr. STONE), Ginrou/Kinrou (Dr. STONE)
Series: TKS Secret Santa 2020 (Dr. STONE) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073189
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: 2020 TKS Secret Santa





	The Price of Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abandonedplant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abandonedplant/gifts).



> Hi hi!! Bliss here!
> 
> This was born as a gift for Riza in The Kingdom of Shipping Secret Santa 2020 event  
> Dear, I tried to use your prompt but I guess it turned a bit different xD hope you like it!!!♡♡♡♡
> 
> Also, specials thanks to Plum! @sewerwitch for beta-reading this!!! ♡♡

Dragos were something to be afraid of.

They were something too complicated for Ginro.

How had the civilization before the stone world managed to survive with the enormous barrier that money meant? Too much effort, too much energy, all in exchange for such natural and everyday things.

It’s true that Dragos could buy quite enviable things: cute clothes, tasty food, the materials to improve houses, warm fabrics for winter. But, these were things that everyone _should_ have, and with the introduction of money, that was no longer the case. 

Ginro could be a little silly, and may have been a bit slow with most new technology, but even he was able to notice this. He didn't need to ask any of the resurrected people to see where this was going. It was obvious, of course it was obvious, from now on the Dragos were everything, without them there was no longer right to the most basic things. 

He had heard Tsukasa's discourse: _"... that human beings are truly equals was always a precious lie that people wrote on their sings and banners with fluorescent paints as they protested, our true value became to be proportional to the amount of zeros in our bank account, Senku... there is no need to return to such a twisted and unpleasant world..."_ had been his words, clearly displeased with the return of money.  
  


And Ginro, even if he could not fully manage to understand everything Tsukasa had said, felt so afraid...

Because, knowing now that money was necessary to pay for the precious things... what would he do?

How would he be able to afford his brother's love? Something like that must be very expensive...

How would he afford the color of his eyes? How could he pay for those funny mistakes he made when he couldn't find his glasses? Would he get little “bills” where he had to pay for every tingle in his stomach, for every time their hands grazed, for every time Kinro dedicated that look full of candidness and tenderness to him?

Did he have to pay for every single smile? Impossible, there would be no price that could do them justice...

The young blonde treasured and kept each one of them, his brother's smiles were his most precious asset in the world, and no matter how bad Ginro was in that “mathametics” thing or whatever, he had each and every one of them jealously counted.  
  


The times Kinro laughed were very few, but Ginro always held each chuckle so close, even in his earliest chilhood memorieswith his brother. Kinro’s laughs always made his eyes light up.

He remembered the first time he decided Kinro’s laughter was his most valuable treasure: they were playing around and pretending to fight; as always, Ginro was losing, when he came up with the idea of tickling him, so what? Everything's worth it in the game of war, isn't it?

The sound that escaped from his big brother’s lips was so loud and strange that it stunned him. Scared, he turned to see his brother’s face, had he hurt him?

Ginro had the... what did Senku call it? “Theory” that this moment was the first time his heart began to beat differently for his brother, a little more faster now... and ever since then, the blonde boy knew he was head over heels for Kinro.

His laughter had been so big and loud, Ginro could even see it on Kisro’s expression, completely dazzled.

Ginro followed his impulse to take Kinro by the cheeks, he had to see it all up close, how his lips curved at the ends, stretched, how the air escaped from his lungs, how his body moved through the spasms. Each one of the details, Ginro remembered them.

That had been the first time of many... over the years the count had become longer, but Ginro was dedicated to memorize each and every moment.

  
  


He had a few favorites, yes... like the time when they were both exploring among trees and shrubs, looking for wild fruits and berries to eat. The fearful boy was smelling one of these yellow flowers when he sneezed, it was the biggest sneeze he had ever had, he could swear it, so strong that he unbalanced and fell on his bottom to the ground. His brother, who had seen the show from a few feet further to his left, had begun to laugh. And Ginro did not doubt that the situation had been funny, but the blow had been strong, enough to draw a couple of tears and make the darker-haired one panic, now running beside him with a worried face.

He also used to keep in mind the time his brother found him preparing a gift for his birthday. Ginro had jumped in trying to hide the spear and shield he had been working on in secret with the help of old craftsman Kaseki, making silly excuses and dropping meaningless words. The brunette only let out a giggle and ruffled his hair.

"Thank you, Ginro" had told him as he hugged him, Kinro’s soft, manly voice so close to his ear.

Ahhhhh, his poor heart almost exploded that time.  
  


There was also that embarrassed smile (it was so rare to see the brunette this embarazed and blushed), when Ginro bragged to Gen and Chrome how handsome his brother looked modeling the clothes Yuzuriha had designed. His Kinro was always handsome, it was not a matter of what clothes he wore.  
  


Another of his favorites was that time within a dream... The youngest had whispered to Kinro between the sounds of crickets and the night his deepest secrets while the brunette was asleep, confessed that he loved him; loved him in a way that a brother should not, but that his little heart did not stop on insisting. The smile Kinro had given him been very slight, barely noticeable, and most likely something that nobody else would have noticed. But for the young blonde it meant everything. The almost unintelligible murmur that had followed it, the "I love you that way too, Gin", had seemed totally surreal to Ginro, but left him drunk enough to ramble for two hours before he could fall asleep again.

It took the poor boy several weeks to convince himself that what had happened that night had been real.  
  


The stunned and relieved smile that illuminated his face that hot afternoon when the feelings of both were totally exposed was one of the best in his list, because after that had followed their first kiss, full of longing and exudant of all the emotions they had tried so hard to bury and forget until then. Immediately their second kiss was given, full of tenderness and affection, and a third, which was rather a little peck on the lips, with joy and toy, followed a fourth with verve and passion, later one with thirst and hunger, and from there, Ginro lost the count; his mind more focused on his brother's hot hands above his waist and sneaking between his clothes.

Besides, he was pretty sure he could never count all their kisses, because these would be infinite.

Out of all Kinro's smiles, the one he treasured the most was the one he gifted to Ginro the morning after they first slept together. Making love with his brother had been the best experience of his life. The eldest had loved him with all the delicacy and tenderness of the world. It was soft and pleasant, full of sighs and kisses and giggles, and made Ginro feel so full and complete that at times he could not bear the tears. When the smallest awoke in his brother’s arms at dawn, the first thing he saw was Kinro's beautiful smile. A perfect crescent moon, so big it was that his eyes looked more slanted and twinkling than ever before. 

Ahh, all this happiness was addicting to him.  
  


Ginro could deal with the fact that money bought things like ramen or manga, even super rare platinum tickets to get on hot air balloons and be able to fly over the skies like birds; but he hoped it would not apply to kinro's kisses, or these times when his hair and back were caressed by him, or for those moments when they so tenderly made love, because they were really too precious to be priced.  
  


Fuck Dragos, his brother's smile was for Ginro the true wealth. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Poor Ginro, no one is prepared to confront capitalism lmao  
> He didn't knew what money is until he realized he is poor xD
> 
> If you want you can join the Discord server "The Kingdom of Shipping"!!! All ships of DCST welcome!  
> We talk about ships, do RPs and there are lots of events super fun too!
> 
> https://discord.gg/8MvKmvrc


End file.
